Makeouttastic
by potato string
Summary: Cooking isn't the only thing involved with food. Miyu and Kanata. Prompt: #1 -- food or cooking.


**Author's Notes:** Hello there! My good friend, **chocolatefudgecake**, and I decided to write stories with prompts for fun. I suppose it'll serve as a challenge, but really, it is fun. We do encourage everyone to write. This is not a contest.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this universe.

**Prompt:** #1- cooking; food

* * *

**Makeout-tastic**

_By: potato string_

**

* * *

**

**Kanata's POV**

She is murdering me.

Oh, hello. I am Saionji Kanata. And I am being ruthlessly slaughtered by my own girlfriend innocently. Oh, how I long to grab her and—

Confused?

I should back track, shouldn't I? You see I was sitting quietly on my chair, reading my manga, doing what I usually do. Then in she comes. Kouzuki Miyu, my girlfriend and a temptation to behold. She came in a pair of baggy slacks and an oversized shirt. No. That is not the tempting part. While clad in those undesirable clothes, she was sucking this cherry lollipop. And you know what else? Her lips were all red, plump and shiny… it was as if she had run real cherries juices on it.

I was simply baffled, to the extent that I couldn't utter a single word. And there she was, sucking and licking her lollipop as if she hasn't got a care that her boyfriend was suffering. Hormones were a curse to one man, particularly when that man he has this alluring girlfriend.

However, I threw my self-control to one side, together with my manga and stood up. She didn't notice me as I advanced toward her. I tapped her shoulder. She glanced at me and took her lollipop out of her red mouth. "What's the matter?"

"You." The word dropped like a bomb from my lips before my lips crashed onto hers. She squeaked for a moment, but I met no resistance or protest from her. Her lips were heaven. It tasted like strawberries and cherries, so sweet and it made me crave for more.

I could live without food for weeks.

**/-/**

**Miyu's POV**

Oh, man. His lips were wreaking havoc in my nervous system. My lips trembled in expectation as his firm lips brushed the tender skin of my throat.

The warm moist flick of his tongue seared my skin, sending a starburst of tiny tremors racing along every nerve in my body. His sensuous mouth closed over the suddenly racing pulse in my neck and paused to suck lightly before trailing a string of kisses up my throat in a slow path to my lips again. I am darn sure that my lip-gloss was all gone.

He couldn't resist it. Ha.

My lips are helplessly parting beneath the heady pressure of his mouth. His hand tightened on my nape and he kissed me with a slow, seductive passion that stoked the unfamiliar warmth into a flame that seemed to melt my bones.

I sighed when he broke the kiss, and groaned as he bit the soft lobe of my ear, his warm breath curling around the inner whorls. His mouth covered mine again and he was kissing me as I never had been kissed before, deeply, erotically.

He lifted his mouth and pressed his forehead against mine. "You tasted like cherries," he murmured softly.

"Tempted aren't you?"

He laughed out loud. "You planned it, didn't you?" he asked me, his eyes twinkling.

I shook my blonde head. "No. I didn't know this would be your reaction." Then I smiled up at him. "I'll try the raspberry flavored lip-gloss next time."

He laughed and kissed me again.

**

* * *

Add-ons: **Hot! I decided it to be short, but I love the candy concept. It is related to the prompt, right? Candy. Cherry. Food. I want to thank the following people who reviewed in my earlier story:

**narter11:** I wish to thank you for being the first to review in my story.

**chocolatefudgecake:** Heaps of thank you, girl! You made me feel welcomed. And you are the first real friend I made in this site. PM me soon. I have lots to tell you! (Read her story: **A Deadly Combination**. She used this prompt too)

**caramel gracious:** Thank you for the review! I hope to read your story soon.

**CrushedLove:** I love a good M rated fic too. Not the crudely written ones that have bad words streaming from left to right. Heaps of thanks for the review you dropped me. Hope you like this T rated fic of mine!

**jdcocoagirl:** Awfully glad you think it is hot. (giggles) Thanks for the review.

**

* * *

QUESTION:** Why does my first story not featured in the main page? I am really sad. Can anyone answer why?


End file.
